Ancient Wonders
by JD11
Summary: When Jack falls victim to amnesia, what will happen between him and Sam? Will anything?
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: Well, I started writing this forever ago but it kept getting pushed aside for other things. It's set more in the seventh season, before you really find out about the Super Soldiers. Right in there. (You can see from that that it's old).

Uh, I don't have much more to say than that this will be short. But, please enjoy. And don't forget to R/R.

Summary: When Jack falls victim to amnesia, what will happen between him and Sam? Will anything?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the sweat and blood (from my papercut) on the pages.

Pairings: S/J

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: adult situations

**_Ancient Wonders:_**

**_Chapter One_**

Everything moved in a slow blur to her. Just like in the movies, it seemed that everything was moving in slow motion. First stepping through the 'gate with only her companion to help her carry the weight of Colonel O'Neil's limp body. Half dragging the man as shouts for a medic found their way out of her mouth. Handing over the unconscious man to her best friend and doctor. Watching as they quickly checked his vitals and rolled him from the room.

She walked slowly off of the ramp, not taking her eyes off of the door they had taken her CO out of. Though it was not her fault, she felt as if it were. As if she could have prevented what had happened. As if…

"Major, what happened?" Boomed a man's voice over the intercom. She looked up and through the large windows. Inside of the control room stood a man, holding himself with obvious power and prestige.

Her tired, blue eyes met the man's, equally exhausted but curious and concerned. The question was clearly directed at her, she being the second in command of the team. But she found that no words came to her mind that could easily explain the circumstances behind the events leading up to that moment.

_The knife caught the gleam of the sun as the villager went to swing it. Sam watched with horror for she knew she was about to die pined to the ground with no hope for escape. Suddenly, the knife was knocked out of the man's hands when he was knocked unconscious by a single blow to the head. _

_Sam looked up into the worried eyes of her commanding officer. He gave her a cocky smile as he went to offer her a hand. She was about to accept it just as another arm was wrapped around his throat and pulled him back away from her. _

_She watched, trying to stand but not quite making it through the soreness of being tossed to the ground. She tried to help, but couldn't pull her body off the ground. Just couldn't stand to help free him from the restrictive hands of his captor. _

_When she finally managed to get on her hands and knees, all she saw was the blunt end of the villager's knife hit his neck and he fell to the ground. She was sure his head hit something on the ground as well for blood streamed down the side. _

_**SGC, Briefing Room December 1   
**_

"Major Carter? What happened?" General Hammond, the commanding officer of the SGC, asked Sam, startling her away from her unsettled reminiscing.

Carter sat, uncomfortably, in Colonel O'Neil's seat- the first seat on Hammond's left- rather than her own. She adjusted herself in the chair, not quite used to it, as her uniform clung uncomfortably to her legs, back, and arms from sweat and blood. SG-1 hadn't been given time to clean up before the debriefing had started.

"Uh, after setting up camp, it had already gotten dark so we opted against exploring until morning," Sam started, remembering what was shared around the campfire.

_"So, Carter, what are you gonna do for Christmas?" Jack asked, letting his long, thin stick bob in and out of the sparking fire. _

_The light of the fire glowed in Sam's eyes as she watched it, thinking of an answer. "Oh, I don't know. My dad's supposed to be coming home, so I'll probably be spending it with him. We might even go visit Mark and them."_

_"That'd be nice," Jack commented, his gaze focused on the stick. _

_"What about you, Jack. What are your plans?" Daniel asked, having already shared his. _

_"Nothing really. Maybe I'll spend it on the base. Might stay home. I might go to my cabin. Not really sure at the moment," Jack told them, his plans actually less than that before being asked. _

"We just went to bed. Something woke us up… I'm not sure how long it had been but it was already light out. We went to check it out and were ambushed…"

_"What the hell," Jack asked under his breath, some sort of arrow just barely missing his arm. "Daniel! Dial us up!" He yelled as more arrows came and people began to be visible. _

"Daniel went to dial the 'gate while the rest of us tried to hold them back. The Colonel was in hand to hand with… one of the villagers. He had a knife and used it to knock the Colonel out. When he fell… I think his head hit a rock…"

_She watched, trying to stand but not quite making it through the soreness of being tossed to the ground. She tried to help, but couldn't pull her body off the ground. Just couldn't stand to help free him from the restrictive hands of his captor. _

_When she finally managed to get on her hands and knees, all she saw was the blunt end of the villager's knife hit his neck and he fell to the ground. She was sure his head hit something on the ground as well for blood streamed down the side._

"Then I assume you carried him through the 'gate and the rest we know?" The General asked, receiving three nods from the quiet table. They were all concerned and wanted to see how he was, not relive what they remembered of him getting injured.

And, just as he was about to release them to get washed up, Dr. Fraser walked in, clearly ready to tell them the condition of Colonel O'Neil. Her expression was bleak; telling half of his condition without intention- his situation was bad, perhaps fatal.

"Doctor?"

Janet nodded her head and took a seat next to Sam. "I'm afraid I have bad news. The Colonel suffered from two hard blows to the head- one in the back of the neck and the second on his forehead." At that point she took a deep breath, steadying herself and rephrasing the words in her head. "He's in a coma."

The news hit SG-1 and the General. Though half expected, it wasn't at all. Sam just closed her eyes and let the waves of guilt, sorrow, fear, worry, and anxiety wash over her. Let them hit her very core.

_**SGC, Infirmary December 6**_

Twining her hand into his, Sam stroked his hand. Spoke in whispers to him. Saying good things and pleading with him to wake up. Telling him that everything would be fine and that she was at his side. That everything would work out for the best.

Daniel had just left. It was her turn to watch him, to talk to him, in hopes that he would wake up. So far, it had only been two days. There was still plenty of hope that he would, indeed, wake. What he would be like when he did was another problem in itself.

Janet moved about. Busying herself in the background. She came by to check on Jack… on Sam. Took vitals and then left the two alone. It was clear to her that her friend was frantic about what had happened to her CO. That she felt responsible somehow. She had heard the debriefing and knew that she wouldn't have been able to do much. But Sam was miserable, none-the-less.

So Sam sat there with no protest about being there. But much protest when Teal'c would soon come by to relieve her. Just as the last two, three times, Teal'c would accompany her for a time before persuading her to get some rest in one of the base room.

But, for the time, Sam sat there with Jack. Absorbing the beeping of the heart monitor. Absorbing the sight of his chest rising and falling. Hearing but not hearing the sound of the nurses and doctors rushing about in the back. Her eyes taking in only Jack. Her words speaking only of his waking. Her ears hearing little but what was around her. Her mind… her mind remembering all of what happened in fractured, but detailed images.

_His face was hard. Determined. Set in the act of what he was doing. Dirt was smudged all over his face; whether it was merely that he hadn't bathed in some time or that he was trying to hide his identity, she didn't know. A clump of his greasy black hair slipped away from the rest and flew into his face as his strong, muscular arms swung down. _

Slowly, Sam's hand trailed its way up Jack's arm and shoulder. Then moved over his chin. Her fingertips feeling the scratchy feel of stubble growing over it. Then her hand went up to the cut above his brow. Her eyes taking in the stitches Janet had put in. Her fingers gently running over the cut. Taking in the rough skin, the foreign silk.

_The dark, red blood streamed down his cheek. The small yet hard rock poking out of the ground near his head. His brown eyes closed. The blood flowing over his eyebrow. Just missing the eye. Just missing his closed eye. _

Sam's ears heard the sound of the kazons in the background. Could almost see the red light out of the corner of her eye. She knew a similar moment had occurred after Daniel had dialed the 'gate. Before their IDC code had been received. Even once they had been through the 'gate, the lights still continued to gleam unnoticed by the veteran SGC officers.

_Daniel ran by, taking her hand. Helping her to stand as she starred, uselessly, at the still body of her CO. The pair pulled him up, unsure as to what his condition was. The blue light shimmered as they approached. The sound of a staff blasted filled her ears as Teal'c fired his weapon at the again charging villagers. The blue light shinning on her face. The 'gate beckoning her closer. Her feet trying to move. Her body trying to carry that of her coworker… her friend… her…_

Soon she knew Teal'c would be there. Soon she knew that he would somehow get her to leave Jack's side. And, soon, she knew that she would again be laying on her back, starring at the ceiling. No sleep granting her blessing.

_**SGC, Infirmary December 7   
**_

His eyes gazed over the still, listless body of his friend. He watched the chest rise and fall with a steady beat. The monitors beeped in synchrony with his heart. His eyes followed the wires back to the multiply machines, the IV tubes leading from his arm to the bag of saline, the tube they had put down his throat to help him breath.

Sitting there for hours, staying with him, gave him plenty of time of think about everything. About his life at the SGC. About his relationship with Jack. About how noble their jobs truly were if this was the result. They had been through so much, survived so much, and this was what finally got him in the Infirmary.

Daniel ran a hand through his hair, leaning back in his stool with a sigh. He was exhausted; going to bed around midnight each day and waking only a few hours later, pulling odd shifts, and working for hours after hours on nameless translations that he hardly remembered doing. He knew burying himself in his work wasn't helping, it just made him feel better about everything. About what happened.

Sitting up straight, Daniel scooted his chair forward, getting closer to his audience. In a quiet voice, he started to talk again. To remind his old friend of his presence. To try and coax him out his slumber. To just tell him about his day, even the "rocks" he had looked at and translated.

_**SGC, Hammond's Office**_

"How's Jack doing?" Hammond asked the doctor as she took a seat across from him.

"Quite frankly, sir. I'm more worried about Sam at this point," Janet stated, voicing her worries about her good friend. "But, Jack's vitals are stable. We can keep him stable on life support… indefinably. If he'll ever wake up… I don't know. But the longer he doesn't, the less likely he'll ever wake up."

Hammond nodded, solemnly. He was worried and concerned about both his officers. He just didn't see that there was anything that he could do.

"You mentioned you were worried about Major Carter."

"Yes, sir. She's hardly eaten since they returned, and that was only because I practically force fed her. She hasn't gone home. She only leaves the Infirmary and goes to her base quarters when Teal'c and I manage to persuade her. I doubt she even sleeps," Janet went on, stopping only because she sensed that the General got the idea.

"And how do you suggest we deal with it?"

"I don't know… she needs to sleep, giving her something would be my only suggestion. How to get her to even do that, I couldn't begin to tell you," Janet said, defeated and concerned.

"Try it. If she refuses… tell her it's an order from me."

"Yes, sir," she agreed, standing.

"Keep me informed… about both of them." Janet nodded and walked out of the office.

**_SGC, Infirmary December 8_**

Sam sat alone by Jack's bedside. Her eyes were full of fear and worry for the man lying unconscious. Her hand still entwined with his, her other stroking his arm. Her mind focused on his breathing; she never noticed her friend's approach.

The firm, strong hand being placed on her shoulder startled her, made her jump slightly. But her hands stayed where they had been and she continued starring forward; she knew who was behind her, she just hadn't expected him.

"Do you wish to stay longer?" Teal'c asked, knowing his normal insistence on leaving would be ignored and that she would stay even through his and Dr. Fraser's protests.

"Yes, Teal'c. Thank-you."

"Do you wish me to leave and come back later?" He asked, his hand still placed on her shoulder.

"No, that's alright."

_**Commissary**_

Shoving a second forkful of food into his mouth, Daniel looked down at his food, his appetite slowly withering away. He hadn't felt much like eating all day, the thought of Jack still in a coma troubling him, but he had forced himself to at least eat dinner.

The sound of a tray suddenly hitting his table startled him. Daniel looked up in surprise to see Janet sitting down across from him. The dark circles under her eyes told the same story he knew- she hadn't been sleeping well. None of them had, especially Sam.

Despite her fatigue, Janet smiled at him, asking, "You finally found time to eat?"

"More like I finally forced myself to come down," Daniel corrected, taking another bit of his tasteless food.

Janet gave a weak smile, the facts the same for her. If it weren't for Teal'c sitting with Sam at the moment, she doubted that she would have been able to convince herself to come.

The doctor sighed, taking a bite of her meatloaf. The bland taste made her cringe but she had long ago become accustom to the horrid taste of Air Force food. "Wonderful, today, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah. Really good," Daniel joked with her, the actual taste making, what was left of, his appetite quickly evaporate.

A long pause stretched as they ate most of their food. Finally, Daniel broke it by saying, "How's he doing?"

"No change. You do realize the long he's in a coma, the less there is of a chance he'll ever come out of it?" Janet asked, her food momentarily forgotten.

"Yes. What will you do if he doesn't wake up before too long?"

Janet looked away from his tired, sad brown eyes, looking at her half-eaten food instead. "We'll have to ship him to a hospital where he can be better taken care of… mostly likely after a month of waiting."

"So if he doesn't wake up by the end of this month, we're just… shipping him away," Daniel spat, his anger coming from the exhaustion fueling his mind.

"Yes," Janet answered truthfully. She didn't take anything he said personally, but it was true.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Come on, let's go check on your team."

**_SGC, Infirmary_**

"I should go now, I guess," Sam said, beginning to rise from her seat. Sam squeezed his hand as she whispered good-bye to Jack. "See you later, sir."

Just as Sam moved away, she tried to release his hand. But, instead, Jack squeezed her hand back. Immediately Sam was back at his side just as Teal'c moved in closer after a quick shout at Janet.

"Hey. How ya feeling, sir?" Sam asked, her voice soft and calm.

With a grunt of discomfort, Jack's eyes opened. He blinked a few times, his eyes not adjusted to the lighting. Once opened, they moved and settled on the person the voice had come from: Sam.

His eyes took a moment to take her in. The looked uneasy, worried, concerned. When his eyes met hers, he froze. His heart skipped a few beats as his breathing quickened. Her beautiful blue eyes and golden hair were breathtaking.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he whispered, his words taking all present by surprise, including Dr. Fraser who had just joined them. Sam looked behind herself, worried eyes meeting Janet's. When she looked back, she saw he was still starring at her.

"Do you know your name?" Janet asked, stepped closer.

Jack looked at her, his eyes taking her in. It felt as if he should know who she was. Who they all were. But, as hard as he tried searching his mind, he couldn't recall much of anything. Not even his name.

"No… I don't… I don't remember it," he admitted, sudden realization hitting. His mind became frantic, searching through itself for answers to anything he could think of. Memories of anything that had happened to him. But nothing came to mind. Just… nothing.

"Do you remember anything?" Sam asked.

He looked back at her, a sad look in his eye. "No."

**_SGC, Jack's Office Hours Later_**

"So, this is my office?" Jack stated as he took a look around. Stacks of paper lined the desk just as more, crumpled up paper surrounded the trashcan. "I take it I'm not the neatest one around."

"Not really, sir," Sam agreed as she stood by, almost guarding, the door. Jack had asked her personally to show him around and Janet said it would be a good idea to try and help his memory to come back. That only made Jack more persistent that she be the one to do it.

"Jack."

"Excuse me?"

"Jack. You said that's my name. Why don't you ever use it?" He asked, turning his attention away from the room and was far more focused on her.

"I… You're Colonel O'Neil. Second in command of this base and the leader of our team, SG-1."

"So, I'm kind of your superior twice?"

"Technically three times if you add rank. I'm a Major."

"And… how do the ranks work again?"

Sam smiled at his perplexed look, it seemed he had tried to figure it all out in his head but couldn't quite understand. "Lieutenant, Captain, Major, Lieutenant Colonel, Colonel... and General."

"Right. So, since I'm not technically your commanding officer at the moment… Jack? Please?"

With his cute, innocent smile and the look in his eye, she couldn't help but say, "Fine. Jack. I'll try to remember."

"So, Sam, right?" With her nod, he continued, "How long have we known each other?"

"About seven years now."

"And... in all that time you've never called me Jack?"

Sam almost laughed at his tone but answered, "You've always been my CO."

"And… since I've always been your CO… there's never been anything… between us. I would assume."

"No," Sam told him, not looking him in the eye. "We should be going. I should get you back to the Infirmary."

"Sam, wait!" He called, grabbing her sleeve. "One more question?"

"Sure."

He looked away, as if embarrassed to ask. When he looked back, his emotions were hidden by his humor. "I do have a house right? I mean, I don't live here 24/7?"

Sam smiled and laughed, telling him, "Yes, you have a house."

"Will you show me? I mean, later, when I can leave this place. Can you take me there, show me some stuff?" he asked, his voice far more serious.

"I haven't been there that often… but I can try."

"Thanks."

_**SGC, Hammond's Office**_

"So… he doesn't remember anything?" Hammond asked in disbelief.

"Not a thing, sir. Sam's showing him around now but… I doubt that will help anything immediately. He may never recover at all or fully… we have to accept that as a possibility," she explained, getting as much out in the opened as she could.

"Is there anything else you can do to increase his chances?" Hammond inquired, his worry showing on his features.

Janet bowed her head, licking her lips. "Normally I would treat him with 30mg of Nimotop… but I'm afraid that it may have an adverse reaction with all of his 'gate travel."

"I don't understand, 'gate travel has never affected medical treated."

"Yeah… certain chemicals did have a adverse reaction with a member of SG-5. I would rather not use it on the Colonel without knowing for sure… it could make things worse," Janet explained. "There's nothing, that I can think of, that would do much for him."

"Very well, Doctor. Please, keep me informed."

**_SGC, Sam's Lab December 9_**

"Hi." Jack's unexpected voice startled Sam, causing her to jump and almost knock over what she was doing. "Sorry."

"It's ok. What are you doing here?" She asked, just realizing that he should be in the Infirmary.

"The doc said I could look around. Try and remember. I wanted to come down here and talk to you… remember you," he told her, a sly smile covering over the fear in his eyes. Sam blushed, noticing how openly he was flirting with her.

Jack walked over to her desk, leaving his guard behind at the door. Sitting down on the stool, he put his elbows on the table and leaned, trying to get a good look at what she was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Examining some samples SG-7 brought back from P3X-9784," Sam told him, not realizing until after she had said it that her words meant nothing to him. "I'm sorry," she apologized, stopping her work and turning towards him. "They're just minerals I'm examining."

"Why?"

Sam looked him over. She was used to Jack acting dumb and ignorant but she had never truly seen him as a curious, naïve child. It… scared her more than she ever would have thought. He may not be the sharpest or quickest at times but he was still smart.

"To see if it can be used as power source or be of some use," she explained.

"Right." Sam, sensing that he didn't have any more questions for the time, turned back to her work. But, just like her Jack, the moment she started, and asked, "The doc told me a little about what we do here. What I do here. I was wondering, could you actually _explain _it to me using more than two words?"

Sam smiled. He was still impatient and sarcastic. But he didn't remember anything. The reality of Jack's situation still hadn't sunken in to her yet. She still couldn't believe, after days of sitting by his side as he lay there in a coma, that he was awake. Much less could she accept the fact that he had amnesia. It was just a lot to take in.

"Well, years ago an ancient piece of technology was discovered in Egypt, called the Stargate. Eight years ago it was discovered how to use it. We sent a team, commanded by you and accompanied by Doctor Daniel Jackson, to a planet called Abydos. You… battle and destroyed… an alien masquerading as the Egyptian god Ra. Once you came back, the Stargate program was abandoned until it was reopened by another alien, similar to Ra, who took and killed an Air Force officer.

"Basically, you, some of your old team, myself, and a few others went through and tried to stop him. We brought back Dr. Jackson, who had stayed on Abydos. Once we came back from that mission, the Stargate Program became permanent. You were put in command of SG-1, which is you, Daniel, a Jaffa named Teal'c, and myself. Other teams exist as well. Almost everyday we go off world," Sam explained, rambling on and on about the beginnings on the SGC.

Jack hung on every word. He took it all in. To him aliens and such wasn't so absurd- he didn't know that it supposable was. He found himself absorbed in the story. Hearing each word in vivid detail. But, once she had finished, he found that, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't recall a single thing she had told him.

"Definably more than two words," he commented, seeing that she was done with her speech.

"You don't remember any of it, do you?"

Jack heard the seriousness in her voice, saw the look in her eyes. He shook his head. "No. But, is that how… how I… When we went to another planet?"

"Yes. We were on a mission to… go on a mineral survey. Some of the locals attacked us. You were hit on the head and knocked out before falling and hitting your head on a rock. We carried you back through the Stargate, by then you were already in the coma," she said. Jack could easily tell that she was reliving the moments in her mind. Remembering each event with a clarity he knew he would most definably never have.

"Thanks for talkin' to me. Maybe we can… again… later."

"Yea. I'll see you tomorrow, sir." Jack winced internally at the formal way she addressed him before getting off the stool and walking out. Only a final wave his last departing words.

_**SGC, Infirmary December 10**_

"Hi, Jack. How're you feeling?" Daniel asked, walking in. Dressed in his civvies and his jacket on his arm, it was evident that he was preparing to leave.

"Fine. It's… Daniel, right?" Jack asked, looking over at the stranger. His stance was kind and not encroaching on his space. He stood just far enough away that he didn't appear dangerous but not intimately close as he knew Sam or Janet might.

"Right."

"Sorry, I'm still trying to get people and things straight," Jack apologized.

"That's all right, you don't have to explain. I know how it feels- not remembering anyone or anything," Daniel told him.

"Really?" Jack inquired, regarding him skeptically.

"I just recently recovered from my amnesia. I guess the biggest part is wanting to remember," he said, his mind going back to what it was like. To the tent, to being Arum.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize," he said, not scolding but more informing Jack. "So… how… are things?"

"Not bad I guess, all things considering. I don't remember anything and may never but… whatever. Not like I know what I'm missing," Jack snipped.

"Yeah, usually how life is."

The two stayed silent, neither knowing what to say to the other. The quiet was only broke when Daniel said, "I should probably get going."

"Yeah… thanks for visiting."

"You think I wouldn't come see my best friend? I'll see you later," Daniel told him with a faint smile.

As he went to leave, Jack called out, "'Bye."

"'Bye," he called back before disappearing from Jack's view.

_**SGC, Infirmary December 11**_

"Augggg!" Moaned Jack as he pushed the various pictures away from him. Putting his face in his hands, he shook his head and told the other two in the room, "I don't remember this stuff!"

"All right, Jack," Janet told him with a sigh. She looked over at Daniel- who had volunteered to come as moral support. His eyes told her that he was thinking the same as she was: the more they pushed, the more frustrated Jack was becoming. He was trying so hard to remember but just couldn't recall everything they were showing him, everything they were trying to teach him.

She had tried giving him an assortment of medication- all of which she felt semi-secure in giving him- but none appeared to be working. She had only one other idea than letting his memory come back on its own- something she doubted- and that wasn't even a grantee that it could be done much less work.

"I'm sorry. I'll try again," he said, moving to pick up the scattered pictures.

Janet shook her head, stopping him progress. "No, that's alright, Jack. That's enough of that for today."

"No, I want to keep trying," he practically begged, his look one of complete sincerity.

Before Janet could rebuttal his request, the phone rang, making her jump. "I'll be right back." Moving away from her frustrated patient, she headed over to the corner where the wall phone was hung. "Hello?"

On the on line, her caller greeted Janet with a simple hello and introduced herself. After a few seconds of speaking, Janet knew what the call was about. "Oh good, I had hoped I would be able to reach you."

**_Jack's House December 12_**

"This is my house? I live here all by myself?" Jack asked, stepping through the threshold of his large, moderate house.

"Yep," Sam answered, she and Janet tagging behind him. It had taken to the point of total annoyance for Jack to talk Janet into letting him go home. She only agreed because he had reasoned it might help his memory come back quicker. Sam was only there because Jack would only get in the car with her there.

Of course, with his curiosity, Jack found his way through glancing at most things as he made his way out into the living room. There he found his selves of pictures. Many of the more recent ones being of SG-1 or at the SGC, the older being of Charley and Sarah.

"I think I recognize most of these people: myself, Sam, Daniel, Dr. Fraser, Teal'c, and… General Hammond. Who are they?" He asked, pointing to the older pictures.

Sam walked up behind him, looking down at the young boy smiling from his frame and the happy looking woman she had met only once. Those pictures represented a happy part of his past but also one of the hardest. She wasn't sure she wanted to be the one telling him.

Taking a deep breath, she began to telling him, "That's Sarah and Charley…" At that point she paused, the brunt of what she was going to say being in her next few words. "Sarah was… your wife and Charley… your son. Almost… eight years ago… Charley… found your gun at home… and killed himself on accident. You and Sarah split up sometime after that."

Jack listened to her every word. At first he had watched her as she talked; absorbed how she said everything and her facial expression. But, after he began to heard the sorrow in her voice, he had to look away. Look at the child he now knew was his but someone he would never see again. And the woman he now knew to be his ex-wife that he probably would never have the chance to meet.

When Sam finished her explanation, she turned to leave and give him a moment alone. But she found that, rather then leaving him be, he followed her. He seemed to be taking in things and leaving them until a bit later to try and deal with.

"Did you know either of them?" He asked, assuming she'd know who 'them' was.

"No, I didn't met you until a year after the accident. By then you and Sarah had already divorced," she explained; he just nodded.

After a few minutes of silence and walking through a hall filled with pictures, Jack asked, "May I asked another question?"

"You may ask as many questions as you want," Janet told him with a smile.

"Why is there all this… green stuff everywhere?"

Both Janet and Sam smiled. Neither had remembered to tell him about Christmas or anything like that. Perhaps they took it too much to granted, thinking even a man with amnesia would remember.

"They're decorations for Christmas." At his confused look, Janet elaborated, "A holiday that happens once a year on December 25. You're supposed to exchange presents on this day with friends and family."

"Basically, the story is that a man lives in the North Pole with thousands of elves who work year round to make toys for children. On Christmas Eve he packs all the toys in his sleigh and his flying reindeer bring him from house to house before Christmas morning," Sam told him.

"How does he get the presents inside?" Jack inquired, seeming genuinely interested in the story.

"He goes down the chimney after landing his sleigh on the roof."

"Of course," Jack responded to her sarcasm.

"You do know this story is just make belief… for children, right?"

"How do you know that?" Jack inquired before brushing past her and into the next room. Sam just stood there and smiled. It would be an interesting tour with him.

_**SGC, Hammond's Office**_

"Now, I realize that you and the rest of SG-1 have been promised some downtime, but I an… extremely important mission for you," General Hammond began just after Teal'c sat down. Teal'c nodded, telling him to continue.

"I don't want to have to do this but… you can not tell anyone else, for the time. All they need to know is that you're leaving on a mission for the Tok'ra, nothing more," Hammond told him, his wording making Teal'c interested in just what he was about to do.

Teal'c gave a slight nod, saying, "Of course, General Hammond."

"This is what I've been told…"

_**Jack's House**_

"That's the grand tour," Sam jokingly announced.

"That's it? You didn't even give me dates and… other useless numbers and trivia," Jack complained, wearing his smile.

Janet shook her head at the friendly banter between the two; it was almost as if nothing was wrong. Through the entire four hours, Sam had been constantly at his side- talking to him, showing him things. But, when he needed it, she would back away without even a word.

The sudden ringing of her cell phone caught her attention. Excusing herself from the two, she pulled the object from her pocket and moved into the kitchen. Leaving them alone in his cozy living room.

"So, how do you like your house?" Sam asked, finding that statement sounding weird.

"It's pretty nice. Better than the base we were on." He paused to look at her and joked, "I was beginning to think the entire world was that boring."

"On the contrary, the US alone is quite the diverse place… if you go to other countries, even states, everything is so different," Sam told him, her mind actually thinking of the many hundreds of worlds she had visited over the world she was supposed to be.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Jack finally built up enough courage to ask, "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?" She asked, looking up from her spot by the fireplace.

He hesitated before saying, "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Sam smiled, understanding what he was doing. She tried to find a gentle way of putting him down but, instead, found herself saying, "No. Why?"

"I was just thinking… that… I only get to see you on the base… that we never talk outside of work. And… it would be nice… to talk more… outside of work," he stuttered. Sam's smile grew, but she didn't intervene in his talking. "Um… so… would you… to do something… tomorrow… or something?"

He looked at her with hopeful eyes, begging her to say yes. Sam walked over to where he was standing- by the large, body-sided windows- and told him, "I'd love to."

And, before she could say more, Janet seemed to have finished her call and walked back into the living room. She announced, "That was the General, he said we should be getting back," cutting Sam off.

"You mean I can't stay here?" Jack whined.

"I'm afraid you have to come with us. I still have to monitor your condition." Though Jack groaned, he followed them as they left.

_**SGC, Weight Room December 13**_

The feeling of sweat dripping down his face was barely noticed as Jack lay on his back. Slowly, the gripping of the metal bar starting to annoy his hands. At the same time, the muscles in his arms started to feel the weight of the object as he pushed it up in the air and back toward his chest.

The movement of metal bars similar to the one he used pierced his ears and he did not need to look up to know that someone had joined him. Gloved hands pounded against the plastic-like material. The grunts and moans of a sparring matches indicated two were practicing. At the same time, their feet made muffled noises against the padded floor- something that gave away their spots to even Jack.

But he was more focused on the bar he held in his hands. On the reality of working his frustration on working out. Of keeping his mind off everything yet nothing as he exercised and rebuilt his unworked muscles.

Suddenly, the words, "It is good to see you again, O'Neil," broke the oddly noisy silence.

Without mounting the bar, Jack looked up at the dark, stoic man. At the same time, he looked down at him with his dark eyes, watching his friend as he lay on the bench. Jack had seen Teal'c once or twice before but he was neither a constant companion that Sam was nor the regular visitor he new Daniel to be. And Janet, well, she was his doctor, of course.

"Nice to see you, too." Jack was unsure how to approach the intimidating looking man. It was hard to believe that the two got along, just as he _commanded_ the man. It scared him a little, to say the least, but, for some unknown reason, he trust Teal'c.

"I have come here to wish you parting, O'Neil. It may be sometime before I am able to return, I fear." With those words, Jack stopped his familiar motions. Lifting the bar, he mounted and sat up, now having to crane his neck to see the strong soldier.

"Where ya goin'?" Jack asked, feeling that it was somehow necessary.

"Nowhere of concern. I will return within the next few weeks… I wish you well on your quest to retain your memory," Teal'c informed him with a smile and nod.

"Thanks," Jack said, seeing this was the side of the warrior that had allowed him to bound with the, otherwise, unapproachable looking man. "I'll see ya in a little while then. Maybe by then I'll remember you."

Teal'c said nothing more, he just bowed his head once more and then turned and departed.

----------------------------------------------------------

Keep an eye out for part two. R/R please! Pretty please!


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Well, this is the last part. I told you it was short! Please R/R and enjoy the story.

Summary: When Jack falls victim to amnesia, what will happen between him and Sam? Will anything?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Ancient Wonders:_**

**_Chapter Two_**

As time went by, Jack still didn't remember- what he understood to be- his many painful, blissful, and intricate memories. But that didn't hinder his relationship with Sam. They had grown almost inseparable, spending much of their time off base on, what many would call, dates.

Teal'c still hadn't returned from his mission- one that Hammond refused to reveal to SG-1. And because of that, and Jack's condition, SG-1 had remained on downtime. Daniel did his usual, spending time in his labs working on translations and the sort. But Sam, rather than hiding out in her lab, finally started to spend her time doing less stressful, work things…

_**SGC, Infirmary December 22**_

"Um, Dr. Fraser?"

"Yes, Colonel? What can I do for you?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering, with the whole Christmas thing, if it would be appropriate for me to give her… get Sam… you know, a present?" He asked, seeming actually embarrassed and unsure of himself.

Janet smiled at him, even laughed a little, as her mind went back a few days.

"What? What did I say?" Jack questioned, his voice nervous and shaky just as it was confused.

"Nothing, Colonel. You just asked me a similar question a few days ago."

"I did?"

"Well, you asked my advice on a present you wanted to get her."

"So, it would be appropriate, then?"

"Of course. Actually you drew her name in SG-1's Secret Santa," Janet explained.

"What's 'SG-1's Secret Santa'?"

Again, Janet couldn't help but chuckle at his ignorant behavior and questions. "A Secret Santa is when a group of people exchange names and buy a gift for the person they picked. The fun of it is that no one is supposed to know who got who. Every year SG-1 has their own Secret Santa and exchange presents at the Christmas Eve party, just like most of the other teams and units."

"What party?"

"The base has a party on Christmas Eve every year. Do you think you feel up to going?" Janet asked, knowing all this was another overload of information for Jack to attempt to figure out and digest.

"I think so. But… what did you tell me?"

"Excuse me?"

"When I asked what to get her. What did you tell me?"

"Oh," she sighed, thinking back to that day.

_**SGC, Sam's Lab December 24**_

"So, are you going to the party, tonight?" Sam asked, changing the subject with her ever-present companion. She was becoming accustomed to having him around as she worked; she even liked the time she was spending with him.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it. I still don't know really anyone but you, the doc, Daniel, Teal'c and the General but… hey. Might as well try and figure things out. Meet some people, hang out… have fun," he said, grinning on the outside.

But, in truth, on the inside he was terrified. He really didn't know anyone; didn't know how to act around them. Every day he walked through the corridors of the SGC, smiled and nodded at those who passed by- he even said hello once in a while- but, every face, every person, meant nothing to him. None of them seemed familiar, none of them held a name, a personality, anything to him.

Just then, the kazons went off. Which were closely followed by the Sargent announcing an incoming traveler. But neither reacted to the sound. To Sam it was nothing- not even much of a disturbance. To Jack, it was a disturbance but nothing, in his mind, that was overly important. Their conversation continued minutes later when the kazons deactivated. Both knew that either the wormhole had disengaged, it had been a false alarm, or something of the like.

What did stop their conversation, however, was the phone ringing. Sam put down her instruments before walking over to the wall where the phone was mounted. The message was short; Sam only listened to them for a minute before saying, "Thanks," and hung up.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked, approaching Sam.

"Huh? Oh… my dad can't make it for Christmas after all," she told him, the disappointment in her voice.

"Your father lives off world?"

Sam gave a weak laugh, explaining, "He became a Tok'ra to help cure his cancer. So, yes, he lives off world with the Tok'ra. I usually only get to see him when he comes on assignment."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Sam just shrugged it off, shaking her head. "It's not your fault. Besides, I think I saw him less before that happened."

"Well, you know, I don't actually remember what I was going to do," he said, making her smile. "Maybe… since you have no plans… and I have no plans… maybe we could go to dinner together. That is, if you're not sick of me already."

Jack gave her a sly smile as he leaned up against her table. Sam smiled, her face lighting up at the offer. "I would like that."

"How about six o'clock?" Jack suggested, his face hopeful.

"That'd be good."

_**SGC**_

Taking a deep breath, Jack walked through the doors of the commissary- and right into the party. It had only been twenty minutes, but the party seemed already in full swing. At least seventy people mingled with others, danced to the rock music in the background, or stood in a corner and watched the action.

He noticed some people walking over to a large, evergreen tree covered with strange, colorful balls, lights, and silver plastic. They all set a wrapped box or something similar underneath were the other dozens of presents were. Jack didn't worry about that… he had already done so earlier in the day when he had been there for lunch.

Though the news of his amnesia had spread like wildfire through the base, many still tried approaching him and striking up some sort of conversation. Jack tried his hardest to keep up with what they were talking about but just couldn't most of the time. Blaming it on the loud music and chatter, he would nod, wish his good-byes, and move on. Others, though, merely nodded or shook his hand with a hello. Occasionally some would be smart enough to give a name.

Finally, after seven failed discussions and eighteen hellos, he made it to where Daniel and Sam stood talking. "Hey, guys," he greeted them, nervous that he had interrupted them.

"Hey."

"Hi, Jack," Sam said with a smile, surprising Daniel by the informality of her greeting.

"Are these parties always like this? This… lively?" Jack inquired, watching as a group of officers who seemed already drunk.

"Usually."

"This place loves its parties. After everything we go through, we deserve them," Sam commented, taking a sip of her punch.

"I can see." Jack's eyes moved around the room; he watched the officers gathering in groups, laugh with each other, danced, drink and eat. His ears filled with the sound of talking- each conversation blurred with the next. Loud music blared in the background. Laughter filled the air.

"These things seem like a lot of fun… I just wish I could remember more of them." Jack's voice was barely audible over all the other sounds, masking his self-pitying comment from two of the only friends he remembered.

"What was that?" Daniel asked, screaming over the music, leaning closer in an attempt to hear him.

"Nothing!" Jack replied with a shake of the head to help emphasize his point.

Almost an hour later, Jack and Sam were sitting at one of the empty tables, watching as Daniel (who literally had two left feet) dance with the poor doctor. Jack and Sam laughed at the spectacle; Daniel seemed embarrassed as he stepped on her foot for the third time; Janet laughed, not bothered at all by his clumsiness.

As Jack set down his plastic cup, he looked over at Sam. As the single light hit her face, she seemed almost like an angel as she laughed. The sight was intoxicating. Jack smiled, his eyes taking her in.

Looking over his shoulder at his dancing friends, he made up his mind. Standing, he put out his hand, mimicking Janet's earlier gesture. "Care to dance?" He asked, again repeating Janet's actions.

Sam smiled up at Jack. This she had not expected; she hadn't even known that he knew how to dance, or if he remembered. "I'd love to."

Jack almost sighed in relief when she accepted, taking his hand in hers. Just as Janet had, he lead her out onto the dance floor. But, before they were able to join in on the song, it stopped and was replaced by a much slower, tranquil song. Over the speakers, Jack heard the announcer inform the crowd to grab their "sweetheart".

Jack almost blushed as he watched some of the other couples move closer together. "I don't… remember how to dance like this."

"That's alright," she told him with a soft smile. Taking his hand in hers, she placed it on her hip before putting that one on his shoulder. At the same time, she took his other hand in hers and moved as close to him as she dare. "Just move with the music."

At first he seemed a little unsure of himself, almost nervous at their proximity. But, strangely enough, she didn't. To her, it was like being back at her school prom.

As the song went on, the couple began to relax. Slowly, Sam moved closer to him, eventually her head coming to rest on his chest. Jack, on the other hand, found the courage to put both her hands around his neck and slid his other onto her hip.

"Alright, everybody!" Someone over the speakers announced, interrupting the song and startling Jack and Sam out of their embrace. "It's time to open the Secret Santa gifts from your teams. You guys know the line up, take your turns," she scolded them with a smile, making sure they knew she was joking.

Sam smiled at Jack, whispering, "That'd be us," in his ear. Leading him over to the tree, the two met Daniel over there. Each picked out their presents, moving out of the way to allow the others to get their respective gifts.

Moving over to a table in the corner, Daniel asked, "Alright, who has me?"

"Teal'c does. Here you go," Sam told him, handing over the well wrapped rectangular box decorated with Santas and Reindeer. "I had him. I gave him his present before he left."

"Isn't that cheating?" Jack smirked, watching Daniel slowly tear off the paper.

"No, sir, I don't think so."

"What is that?" Jack asked as Daniel removed the leather covered book from the box.

"Oh, it's a book of different literature written entirely in Gou'ald," Daniel told him, his eyes not moving from the pages of the book. He seemed to be in love with it already.

"Sounds… fascinating. Alright, Daniel, who did you have?"

"Wha- Oh, you." With that, Daniel handed over his smaller box to Jack. Unlike Daniel, Jack ripped the paper off much quickly and more impatiently. When he finally got to the gift, he smiled down at what he saw.

"What is it?" Sam asked, leaning in to see what was in the box. What she saw was an old picture of the team- probably about five years old- when they were at the first Christmas Eve party (the first two years of their being at the SGC, those parties never existing). Jack had his arm around Sam with his lopsided grin as she smiled for the camera. Daniel had a shy smile, his drink still in his hand, while Teal'c stood with his eyebrow raised at the camera.

"Sentimental," Sam commented but Jack had no clue why.

"When was this taken?"

"Five years ago, during the first Christmas Eve party," Daniel told him, his eyes itching to look back at his book, but his warm smile showing that he was glad Jack liked the gift.

"Love the hair," Jack said, his eyes moving to Daniel's old, longer hair he had before he had, obviously, cut.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Daniel muttered.

"Let me guess, you had me?" Sam said, after deciding they had spent enough time on Jack. Putting out her hands to receive her gift, she waited expectantly for it.

"How did you guess?" Jack smile showed no faults but his eyes were frantically trying to hide his hesitation and nervousness. He desperately hoped that she would like his gift to her.

When Sam reached the object in question, she let out a small chuckle. With Daniel's inquiring look, she lifted it out of the box and showed it to her. Daniel, too, grinned at the present.

"How did you know to get me this?" Sam asked, talking about what he had bought her.

Jack shrugged, telling her, "I asked Janet… but she never said anything about… why is this so funny?" He finally broke out into a grin, confused over their reactions.

"You joked about getting her this… I didn't think you would," Daniel said, speaking through his laughter.

"'Astrophysics for Dummies'," Sam read the title, her straight face threatening to break out into a smile. "I can't believe you did it," Sam told him, hitting him on the arm.

At that point, Jack, too, had begun to laugh. It was just then that he recalled- from being previously told- that she was a Doctor of Astrophysics. No wonder Janet had been trying so hard not to smile.

"Maybe you should try reading it," Daniel commented, his breathing back under control.

"I just might."

-----------------

"Hey, Jack? Do you think I could steal you away for a little bit?" Janet asked, saving Jack from the flock of young, eager Lieutenants trying to talk with him all at once over the loud music and other conversations.

"Of course. Sorry, guys, but… duty calls." With a thankful sigh, he turned away from them and joined the doctor.

She lead him outside before saying, "I need to speak with you about something very important… and serious."

"Absolutely. What about?"

Janet took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts. "I know of a doctor who has agreed to perform an… experimental surgery to try and help bring your memory back. I know it doesn't sound good… but it may be your only option."

Jack looked at the wall, down at his feet, at his sweater- anywhere but at her. She was right, it did sound like a long shot. But it had been almost two weeks and he still didn't remember anything.

"I don't know… can I think about it?"

"That's the problem… she can only come here for the 26th, I just found out a few minutes ago. I'm sorry about the short notice but you'll have to think fast," Janet warned him.

"Alright, I'll tell you as soon as I decide," Jack told her, his voice resigned as he thought about his answer.

"Alright."

_**Sam's House December 25**_

It was nearing noon on Christmas Day. In her childhood, she would have already been up several hours before and downstairs with her little brother halfway through opening her presents before her parents were even awake. The weeks before having been torture as she wondered what was under the tree. And that morning causing such joy as her wide eyes set upon the many wondrous gifts she received.

But that was many years before. Now she leaned against her kitchen counter, sipping coffee and reading over some mission reports. Clad in only her comfortable jeans and light blue sweater, she realized how different the two decades now were. She did not have her brother there opening a dozen or so gifts, no mother to speak of any longer, her father couldn't make it, and the only event she had planned that day was dinner with Jack. Quite different indeed.

A knock on the door startled her for she wasn't expecting anyone for several hours. Setting down the folders and coffee, she walked the short distance to the front door, unsure as to whom it might be.

She received another shock when she did open the large, oak wood door. There stood Colonel Jack O'Neil bundled in his long, brown coat. His face a little red and his hands firmly shoved in his pockets, it was easy to tell that he was quite cold.

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, claiming, "Oh, I had nothing to do, really. I thought, maybe we could begin the day… early than planned."

Sam smiled, delighted in seeing him. "How'd you even get here? I didn't think you were allowed to drive."

"I'm not, I walked here from the bus," he told her. No wonder he looked so cold. "So? Are you coming?"

Again, Sam's face lit up in a smile. "Sure, just give me a second."

"Ice-skating?" Sam asked once her eyes were allowed to look upon the large pond of ice. One of her priceless smiles covered her face, something shinning in her eyes as she looked at the large, decorated Christmas tree in the center. The lights reflecting in her blue eyes.

"Ice-skating," Jack confirmed. "Come on." With that, he took her hand and began to pull her into line to rent their skates. The line was no more than two people, which made their wait a short one; merely four or five minutes to exchange their shoes with the skates.

"S- Jack… I've never skated before. Not on ice," Sam admitted as she attempted to put on the skates she had been given.

"Seriously?" Sam just nodded, not knowing what else to do. "Don't worry, I'm sure I have." Sam's nervous frown erupted into a radiant smile as she stifled her laughter. "I'll be right there to catch you if you fall… as long as you promise to do the same. Here, let me help you."

Sam laughed right through Jack helping her put tie her skates for his were already on. Once they finished that task, Jack rose without problem and extended his hand to her. She excepted, using the leverage to help her rise.

Once she was no longer sitting in her chair, she lost her footing and accidentally leaned into Jack, making him grab onto her. Holding her close, Jack looked into her eyes and could almost swear they were going to kiss… but then she pushed herself out of his tight embrace and said:

"Maybe I'll have better luck on the ice."

Jack nodded and said, numbly, "Right."

With her hand in his, he lead her out onto the ice; Sam used him to steady herself as she felt her footing slip. But he stayed true to his word and kept a tight and close hold on her, catching her and steadying her whenever she looked like she would fall.

Eventually, after a lap or two, Sam began to feel comfortable in her skates and allowed herself to relax in Jack's hold- she even found herself enjoying it. Letting go of his shoulder, she let her hand drop.

Jack looked at her questionably, unsure if he had done something wrong or if she wanted to leave. But, instead, she surprised him by taking his hand in hers and entwining their fingers. Jack grinned, almost chuckled, as he felt relief wash over him. He was glad to know that it wasn't anything that he had done that had caused her sudden change in position.

"I never knew that you liked to skate," Sam commented.

Jack just shrugged and asked, "I never said anything about it?"

"No. All I ever knew you were interested in was fishing," she said with a sad smile, her mind turning back to the few times he had asked and she had turned him down.

"Well, I was taking a walk one day and saw this rink. I suddenly felt like skating. I put these things on and off I went. It took a few minutes to get my bearings… but…" Then, rather than words, gestured to what he was doing.

Sam smiled but said nothing. At least he was able to remember some abilities… that would be good in the long run.

"So, what about you?"

"What?"

"For the past couple of days, everyone has told me all about me. Not that it isn't great for the ego, most of the time… but I'd like to hear about you. What do you like to do? To eat? What's your favorite color? Do the two of us _ever_ do _anything_ outside of the base?"

Sam looked at him for a while, thinking about all of the questions he had thrown at her. Thinking and debating on just what to tell him. When she finally settled on, "No, we hardly do anything off base… on Ear- around here. I like to ride motorcycles. I don't have a favorite color that I'm aware of. I like to eat… a lot of things. But I love chocolate. There, that good?"

Jack looked at her, thrilled she had finally told him more about herself. "No, but acceptable for now. I don't think an overload of information is very good for my… already damaged brain."

"Really, sir… Jack."

"Will you stop calling me that!?" He asked, sarcastically. He had immediately hated the word since the first time he had heard it out of her mouth. Which was why he had practically begged her to stop calling him that and Jack instead.

"Sorry, old habit."

"What did I call you?" Sam just looked at him, the need for inquiring what he meant not existent. "I mean, you have a nickname for me and I'm your commanding officer so I wouldn't think that I'd call you 'Sam'. What did I call you?"

"Carter. Either that or Major… or Captain, before my promotion. You barely ever call me Sam… only in… certain cases," Sam explained.

Jack nodded, logging the information in the back of his mind. Looking away from her, he looked over to a young couple. The two looked up, above themselves and smiled. They then embraced and kissed each other, shortly after breaking it off, still smiling. Jack, too, looked up at what they had been standing under.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yea?"

"What's that?" He asked, pointing at the object.

Sam smiled. "It's called a mistletoe."

"What's that?"

Sam blushed, in some ways not wanting to explain to him but in some ways she truly wanted to. Jack looked back at her and noticed her redden cheeks. "It's… tradition to… kiss under a mistletoe around the Christmas season."

"Oh," Jack responded, a plan brewing in his mind. A small grin took over his confused look as the pair continued skating. But Jack's smile didn't dissipate they went. Spinning around so he was skating backwards and in front of her.

"What _are _you doing?"

"Nothing," he told her with a playful smile as he took her hands and led her around. Suddenly he started to slow before stopping all together.

"Jack?" Though she was confused, her smile was radiant as she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Look up."

"What?"

"Look up," he repeated, gesturing up with both his eyes and head. This time she did… and, when she saw what it was, she wasn't sure whether or not to slap him or laugh and go along with him.

"Jack…"

"It is tradition."

"It is," Sam responded, moving a little closer to him. At the same time, Jack leaned forward, his lips only an inch away from hers. Sam brought her hand around his neck, pulling him even closer. Closer until their lips met.

For a moment, the world seemed to melt away and nothing was left except the two of them. Time slowed until its need became nonexistent. Their world became like a dreamland.

But, like all dreams, it soon came to an end when the two broke apart. "Think of it as…. an early Christmas present." Sam's smile grew as she pulled Jack with her and away from the edge.

_**SGC, Infirmary**_

"Ah, you must be Dr. Becket. I'm Dr. Janet Fraser," Janet told her quest with a smile, extending her hand for the woman to take.

"Yes, I've heard a lot about you, Dr. Fraser," the doctor replied, pushing a lose strand of red hair out of her face. A faint smile played at the edge of Janet's lips, her ears picking up the beautiful cadence of the other woman's English accent.

"Well, the surgery is scheduled for tomorrow, but we have accommodation here that you could use," Janet told her.

"That would be much appreciated. And… the patient?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill," Janet supplied.

"Is where?"

"Enjoying Christmas, I believe. He'll be here in the morning for all the pre op."

"Very well, I will see you in the morning, correct?"

"Absolutely."

_**O'Malley's: Bar and Grill**_

Jack tried hard to control his laughter as Sam retold the tale of her last visit to that very restaurant. She told him of the alien control and how they had started a bar fight after eating twelve steaks. It sounded like a great adventure; he wished that he could remember it.

"You know, I seriously think that we're still banned from this place," she admitted, looking around with a smile. Even after three years, it still looked identical. The same dimmed lighting, the rustic, wooden look; they even had the pool table in the same place. She would have to convince Jack to play a game with her.

Jack smiled, his breathing just barely under control. He looked up at the waitress as she approached them. With a smile, she asked if they were finished and took away the dirty dishes. Once that task was complete, she, of course, asked, "Would you like desert?"

A strange glint appeared in Sam's eyes as she ordered two, rather extravagant sounding, desserts. Jack, of course, did not remember what it was or even if he liked it but, he guessed, that he would have to give it a try.

As the waitress walked away, the smile on Jack's face slowly evaporated. All that day, no matter how much he tried to halt the thought, he couldn't stop thinking about Janet's offer. Perhaps that was why he had wanted to spend the time with Sam; maybe to get a last chance with her, like this, or, perhaps, to ask her opinion. It seemed, though he thought it was for both reasons, he was more leaning for the latter.

It was now or never, he guessed.

"Uh, Sam?"

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you… your opinion on something very important?" Jack started, not sure how lame that sounded to her.

Though she seemed hesitate, she answered, "Sure, I guess."

"Janet told me about a surgery I can get. She thinks that… I stand a good chance of recovering my memory if I have it… but without it, I don't. There's little risk, I guess. I just… I just don't know if I want to remember," he said seriously, looking her in the eye.

Sam, for her part, starred at him. She seemed almost unbelieving, as if not excepting his words for the truth. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but was interrupted when the waitress came by carrying their dessert.

"Here you, enjoy. And I'll just leave this here for you." Her smiled flashed her pearly white teeth, her eyes displaying her ignorance of the topic of the pair's discussion.

"Thank-you," Jack told her, matching her smile with his fake, forced one. She nodded once before walking away.

One look at Sam and Jack knew that she didn't have a clue how to answer his question. Acting as if he never asked, Jack put on a real smile and finally took the time to examine his dish. A large chocolate brownie was covered with vanilla ice cream, whipped cream, rainbow sprinkles, hot fudge, and nuts, the entire thing being topped off by a single cheery.

"Wow! This looks good… what is it?"

Sam flashed her beautiful smile at him, the question momentarily forgotten as she watched the grown man's face as he took his "first" bit of the Ice Cream Sunday.

Pushing opened the glass door, Jack allowed Sam to exit first. Stepping outside, he shivered from the cold gust of wind that hit his cheeks. Burying his hands in his pockets, he followed Sam to where she had left the car.

"Is it always this cold out?"

Sam smiled at his involuntary ignorance. Pulling her gloved hand from her pocket, she hit the unlock button. "Not usually. It's only like this because it's winter."

"Winter?" Jack asked, thinking through what he did remember. "Right, um, a season… when it snows and… is cold."

"Generally," she responded, turning the ignition. Shifting the gear to reverse, she looked out the rear window, pulling out of her parking spot. For a few minutes, they drove in silence, just listening to the Christmas music play over the speakers.

"I really enough today, thank-you," Sam told him, flashing her priceless smile his way. Jack tried hard not to blush, feelings of joy welling up in him.

"You're welcome. I… enjoyed today as well."

A second silence fell over the two, ended by Sam suddenly saying, "I think you should do it."

"Excuse me?" Jack inquired, startled out of the jovial music.

"The surgery," she elaborated, glancing in his direction. "I think… I think you should do it, if that's what you want, that is."

Jack starred at her, unsure if he had heard his ears correctly. She was telling him to have the surgery if he wanted it? Of course he wanted it… or did he? That would mean he'd remember everything. It would mean there would be no more of whatever you could call between him and her. That there would be no more façade to hide behind.

But, in that instant, Jack made up his mind. "Then I'll do it." Sam looked back at him; surprise written on her face, yet there was an underlying relief that told him she really did want him to do it. That she really did, in some way, want him to remember everything.

But it was not the remembering he was doing it for. No, he was doing it because that was what she wanted. Because, if he did remember, he knew that, in some way, it would be good in the long run for everyone. And, if he didn't remember, he could easily retire or resign or something and be with Sam. Either way, he could live with it. And that's what counts… right?

**_Jack's House_**

"Well, here we are I guess," Jack said, gesturing to his house. "You know, I always thought it was the guy's job to walk a lady to her door."

"Yea, well, Janet thinks otherwise. I am supposed to be keeping my eye on you… no matter what it is we're doing at the time," Sam responded with a smile.

Jack looked at the door only an arm's length away with a sigh. He didn't want the night to end… just to go on forever. And, by tomorrow, it would all be over. He would be Colonel O'Neil again. And these nights would be over.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Good night."

"Good night," Sam answered with a smile. Jack just shrugged, internally, and turned around. The minute he had his back to her, he felt something hard and cold hit it.

"What the…" But he never finished when another thing hit him square in the chest.

"Don't remember snowball fights?" Sam asked him, another pack of snow already in her hands. Her face glowed with excitement, lit up by the many hundreds of lights set up all around.

"Not fair… I don't remember how to make one," he complained.

"Just get a bunch of snow in your hands and… pack it together into a rough shape of a ball," Sam explained and then laughed as she watched him attempt to make one. But he caught her by surprise when he threw it at her, some snow going down her shirt.

Almost a half an hour later, the two had finally called a truce and went inside Jack's house for drinks and a fireplace to warm up by.

"I haven't had a snowball fight in forever," Sam laughed, holding the blanket close around herself. Sitting on the couch, her feet tucked underneath herself, she let the warmth of the fire warm her just as it was drying her clothes.

Jack walked over to her, two steaming mugs in hand. Handing one to her, he sat beside her, watching the fire with equally intensity- his bear chest taking in its heat, as his legs stayed wrapped in an old, warm blanket.

Sam stole a look at his bear chest as she sipped her hot chocolate. While he wasn't apparently as muscular as Teal'c or had a six-pack like Daniel, his chest and stomach were still relatively flat and appealing to Sam. She let her mind wander as her eyes continued to take in the sight. It was only when Jack caught her and she looked away with blushing cheeks did she finally scold herself for what she had been doing.

Jack smiled. He couldn't help it. She was finally beginning to warm up to him. To be more open than she had been. Maybe the something he had seen was finally apparent to Sam. Maybe…

"So, why couldn't we have just used the drier?"

Jack chuckled and blushed slightly. "Because I can't find it."

"You can't find it?" Sam said through laughing.

"I've been looking for it but… Besides I thought this would be… more romantic," he told her, adding a sarcastic accent to the last words. Sam's laughter grew and she found herself leaning into Jack, putting her head on his shoulder.

Jack looked down at her, the feel of her silk hair against his skin intoxicating. He just couldn't resist…

Jack bent down, moving his face closer to hers. Their lips met and, for a moment, the two could forget that it wasn't right. That Jack had no memories beyond a few days before. That they were officers in the Air Force. That, in a few hours, they couldn't do what they were doing.

Slowly, Sam brought her hands to his chest, letting them soak in the feel. Then, by pushing him back, she broke off the kiss. Looking into his eyes, Sam could see his uncertainty just as he could see her fear.

"Jack," she told him with a shake of the head. But he didn't listen to what her words were implying. He leaned closer, placing his lips on her forehead, trailing them down the side of her cheek, over her eyes, along her jaw line. All as she tried to say, "Jack, we shouldn't be doing this. Sir-"

But Jack silenced her protests by putting his lips on hers. She didn't resist, didn't pull back, and didn't break it off. Instead, she kissed him back and stayed in his loss hold.

When Jack's lips did move away from hers, in between kissing her face and neck, he said, "Right now, I'm not in the Air Force. I'm just a man… and you're the woman I love."

Sam closed her eyes, trying hard to ignore the sensation of his lips covering her skin. Trying to ignore the feelings it stirred inside of her. The way it made her body and mind scream for more.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want, I promise," he whispered softly in her ear just before kissing it.

In that moment, Sam made up her mind; for that moment, she didn't care about the Air Force or her job or anything but the two of them. Moving her hands from his chest, she brought them up to his face and brought her lips to his.

_**Jack's House December 26**_

As the first rays of light streamed through the large windows, the light hit the pair tangled in two old blankets. Jack moaned, slowly blinking his eyes opened. He looked over at the beautiful formed laying next to him. Her pale skin glowed in the morning sun.

Jack turned and put his head in his hand. For a time, he watched her sleep, understanding that he may never have the chance again. His hand reached out and pushed a stray hair behind her ear. Leaning forward, he left a trail of butterfly kisses along her collarbone. Then one last one on her lips.

Untangling himself from the blankets, he rose and collected a few of his clothing items. Moving away from her, he went up to his room where he could dress and write a note before he left. Before he could never do such a thing again.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Sam moaned, turning as she attempted to wake from her sleep. Reaching out, she found that no one lay next to her. For a moment, her mind could not recall why there should be someone there. But then it did…

Opening her eyes, she saw that Jack was, indeed, not in the makeshift bed beside her. Instead, a piece of white computer paper was. A paper she had a feeling told her of how sorry he was anything happened the night before.

She sat up, taking in her surroundings. Wrapping the blanket around her, she tried not to think of what had happened. It had been wonderful… but she could remember that. She couldn't remember how good it felt to be with him. How well… how perfectly… they fit together. How…

Her mind had been made up to not read the note. But, out of pure curiosity, she looked down at it. Picking it up, she began to read the neatly printed words.

_My Dearest Samantha,_

The first line caused Sam to laugh for she knew he wrote them with sarcasm playing throughout his mind.

_I thought it best to rise early for my operation. I did not intend on leaving before saying good morning… or at least good-bye. But, perhaps, it is easier this way. For if you do not want to come by, I'll understand. _

_Last night was a treasure to me. One that, no matter if I get my memory back or not, I will never forget. Something I will wait for… if you will have me again not matter what the outcome. And, either way this surgery goes, know this:_

_I love you, Sam_

Sam starred at the last four words: _"I love you, Sam"_. She couldn't believe what she saw. She knew that her Jack O'Neil cared for her deeply, whether or not it had formed into love, she didn't know. But could this Jack, this one she had only known for a week, have developed feelings she and her Jack had taken years to develop? Or was he still feeling his true feelings for her… he still remembered them?

And did she feel this way for him? She, too, had admitted to caring deeply for him. For she did. And, while being able to be more open with Jack in the past week, had those feelings grown? Had it grown into love? She had never allowed herself to think that far when it came to Jack. Now she might.

_**SGC, Infirmary**_

"You ready, Jack?" Janet asked, her surgical mask and garbs on. Jack just nodded, his eyes on the mask they were about to put over his mouth. "Just remember, deep, steady breaths. Alright?"

The plastic mask was set over his nose and mouth, his first reaction- to panic or fight it- was pushed back. Taking deep and steady breaths as Janet had instructed, he soon found that his eyes were becoming heavier and his mind hazier. And, before he knew it, the world around him became blank and disappeared.

_**Ice Rink**_

Bending over the railing, she ignored the snow her elbows were leaning on. Ignored the cold as it soaked through enough to allow the chilled breeze to freeze her arms. Ignored the cold as she stood still.

Her eyes watched the young children laugh as they first learned to skate on their own. And the older one move around as if pros. The adults seemed content to go at a slower pace with their companion at their side.

But her mind watched something else. It kept playing and rewinding and playing what had happened there only days before. What she had done that she could never take back; what she could never forget but knew she would be better off for it.

She watched as Jack stopped her. Stood face to face with her and told her to look up at the mistletoe. As she openly flirted with him. Let him kiss her. As she even kissed back. Her mind whirled, trying to comprehend what had gone on in the two hours they had spent there. How she had felt for him in those moments.

But then her mind moved forward… forward to only hours ago. A nice, quiet dinner. She had enjoyed it… enjoyed spending the time with him. The snowball fight in front of his house… she had been involved in one since she was a child, if then. But what her mind focused on was later. In his house.

It had been so wrong. So completely against regulations. She had surrendered fully to him. She didn't even understand why she hadn't fought harder… why she had been so willing after seven years of ignoring how she felt for the man she could never have.

Thoughts of Court Martial and the loss of their jobs hit her then. She knew she would never say a word to anyone about that… except maybe Ja- the Colonel- if she could bring herself to talk to him. But he… he would never tell a soul what had happened.

A gust of wind hit her cheeks and blew through her clothing. She shuttered, drawling her arms to protect her chest in an effort to warm herself. Looking around, she knew that she should get to the base; it was almost one in the afternoon. Pulling her scarf more closely around her neck and pulling her coat tighter, she turned away.

**_SGC, Infirmary_**

Sam walked in, unsure if that was where she should be. Unsure as to why she was there, She wasn't sure if she wanted to be there, if it was a good idea. But she was… for whatever reason, she was there and closing in on his shielded bed.

Walking right up to the curtain, she peeked inside and saw Janet talking quietly with him. At least he was awake and seemingly stable, that was a good sign. She almost turned around, ready to leave with this information, when Janet walked out and spotted her.

"Sam," she said with a smile, causing her friend to turn around and smile back.

"Hi, Janet. So how's he doing?"

"It's looking good. He's already starting to remember childhood events. It won't be too long before he starts to remember other, more resent, things."

"That's good," Sam said, looking for a way out.

"You can go in and see him now."

"I don't… I don't want to disturb him."

"Really, it's alright. He could use the company… someone to talk to about the things he's remembering," Janet told her.

"Maybe I'm not the best person with that… I'm not that good with that stuff," Sam admitted, trying to weasel out of talking to him.

"Sam, you've spent the most time with him, he trust you more than anyone else at the moment. Just, go in and at least say hi," Janet insisted. It seemed that she won't take no for an answer in the slightest.

"Alright." Sam gave in. She really did need to talk to him, she might as well get it over with.

Walking up to the white curtain, she pulled it back far enough to be seen and see inside. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," Jack responded, shock obviously covering his face. It was clear, even to Sam, that he hadn't been expecting her to show up.

Seeing that she was welcome, Sam stepped inside and let the curtain fall closed behind her. Slowly walking over to the chair beside his bed, she said, "I hear you're remembering."

"Yep. Won't be long now until I remember being Colonel O'Neil," he commented with his dry, witty humor. Sam just nodded, she didn't know what to say. Once he was the Colonel again, what they had had for the past week would be gone.

"I'll probably never remember what happened on that mission, the one where I was injured," Jack told her for no real reason. "That's what the doc tells me, anyway."

Sam just shrugged and said, "It wasn't much fun anyway, I don't think you'd care." Jack nodded as a silence fell over them.

After a few minutes of that, Sam finally said, "I should probably be going. I have a lot of… work I have to catch up on."

"Right… work. Then, I'll talk to you later."

"Right." Sam nodded and stood, walking out of the curtained off area. Jack just watched, hopelessly, from his spot on his bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all that I'm posting for now. I know all of you out there want a sequel, and one day it just might come. I posted these two chapters because they were done. I have the rest planned out and some of it written (little bits and pieces). But I'm not posting it until I get a chance to finish the story (which won't be for a very long time, I'd imagine).

I stopped here just because I felt sorry for the poor story and I figured this gave you somewhat of an end (better than leaving you walking through the stargate or some such thing). So, this is where it stops… for now.

I'm busy working on a Star Trek story, which I really want to finish, so I won't get a chance to come back to this one. I'll try though, I promise.

Thanks for anyone who did read and R/R. I appreciate it. Love ya lots!


End file.
